Love Snaps At The Baked Riceballs!
by Goldycat94
Summary: 'Catch another cold by being an idiot and I'll most likely skin you.' - Raguna is a little too ...crazy with how he depicts his love for Mei. Will it work out? Raguna x Mei, crack-ish, fluff-ish, oneshot.


This is based off an actual event, except this is more realistic. I mean, come on. No one would accept thirty riceballs. (The cheat included raising Mei's heart points up in a day. I figured it out myself. Ah, the days before those cheats were up...and you were smart for knowing them. I miss those days.)

This is my take on how relationships would go according to how you can do things in RF. The _**first**_ game.

I think I will be writing a lot more one-shots, I really like them, plus I want to do something with Gaius.

|-Love Snaps at The Baked Riceballs-|

"You're giving me too many baked rice balls..." Mei said, crossing her arms. It was her birthday, and somehow, Raguna had managed to lug about twenty or thirty baked riceballs past town and up the hill, near mount Gigant.

"But, you love these~!" Raguna chanted, almost throwing the riceballs at Mei. "Would you, just, stop that!" Mei burst out, rarely doing so. She was always so collected, and a bit cold even. Right now? She just wanted him to stop throwing the damned riceballs at her! As much as she loved them, she did not want twenty of them! Or more!

Mei suddenly smacked Raguna's cheek with her foot, which had been lifted in a kick. "Don't you give me anymore baked riceballs!"

Last time she'd gone on about how she didn't want anymore trout, or pike. So he'd gone a step up, to the somewhat expensive baked riceballs. But, he had money to waste, so he didn't mind!

"Why don't you go away and do something useful! Work on your farm, mine, do something!" She was tired of him being on her back about everything. Every festival, she managed to go out with him. At first it was because she pitied him, but slowly, the somewhat pathetic 'farmer' grew on her. He was very strong, having defeated most all dungeons and caves by the winter of his first year here in Kardia.

It was now fall of his second year here.

She'd never once heard of him courting any girls, other than maybe herself. He never even talked to the other girls, let alone townsfolk. Only if he was buying supplies. And even then, he only spoke to people at the Inn, or Bar, really. He didn't grow things, and he only ever visited Lady Ann, or herself.

"But...it's your birthday, don't you want me around?" Raguna and Mei were 'assumed' to be dating, but most would wonder if they even were. They'd been 'dating' since summer of last year, when Raguna begged her to go out on a date for some sort of festival she didn't care to remember.

"No!" She had blurted out, not really thinking of how it may have hurt Raguna to hear the harsh judgement and answer. That was the last thing Mei said, that Raguna heard, before the he trudged off in the direction Misty Bloom Cave. Which was quite dangerous. He'd braved it before, and he'd do it again, by golly!

He was only going there for one reason.

It was because the fish, that Lady Ann once had told him of, that Mei wanted, was there. Sure, it'd take an eon to catch it...but maybe he'd have the luck of love on his side.

Swimming across the small spanse of water was a pain in the ass, but he did it regardless. Usually people only went in the Winter time, but he didn't want to have to wait that long.

Once he got to the room where he'd heard you could catch a fish, a fish that Mei wanted more than anything else, he took out his fully upgraded rod. (Dear God that sounded like a line from a porn movie.)

Raguna was at a high level when it came to fishing, as well as most other things. He was good at mining, forging, cooking, medicine making, and fighting as well. His fault was growing crops; he wasn't that great at it. Even if he was a farmer.

Ragune could have sworn it took hours to reel in a Lover Snapper, the fabled fish that rarely anyone got to see. But alas, it was not at the size needed for him to properly use it. Regardless, he put it away for further use.

It took Raguna most of his day, and tiring night, to actually catch the correct sized Lover Snapper. He had enough fish to feed the town! Or, so he liked to think.

Despite being popular amoung the townspeople, he didn't really hang around. He was always in dungeons, mining, or in his house, cooped up, forging or cooking. The person who saw him the most was Mist, since she always came by to bother him.

Goddess bless the girl, but she was as annoying as hell.

Otherwise, he only went into town, really, to visit Mei. But since she often went to the beach, or up to the mountains, he would come across her quite often anyway.

"Damn..I'm tired..." Raguna said as he lugged his catch out of the dungeon. He was too tired to currently use even escape. He'd save that for when he got out of the dungeon, then he'd be teleported home. Once out of the cave, he almost collapsed. When he looked up to the sky, he saw just how long he'd been in there. Almost two days! Or at least a day and a half, considering it was about dark out, and he'd gone in around three P.M. the first day. To think of the food that may have gone to waste in his fridge! Or on the counter. Hopefully none of his monsters had gone rampade from hunger...

Once he got home from teleporting, he placed all unimportant fish into the shipping bin, then stumbled to his house, and into it's warmth.

Some time ago, he had bought a large bed. And upgraded his entire house along with it. It had been a lot of money to do so, but he really was planning on marrying. Marrying...Mei.

People said she was strange, but then again, so was Raguna. He was the outcast, she was as well. No one really knew who she was, or even how old she was. A few times she had mentioned being very old, or in context. Though Raguna pretended to be a bit ditzy, he was actually very smart. He took notice to every little change, and took joy when he saw Mei doing a new thing. She was so interesting to him. Everything about her was like a story waiting to be read!

She wasn't boring like Felicity, or annoying like Melody. She wasn't pissy like Bianca, or far too giving as Tabatha was. She wasn't too young, like Cecilia, nor was she as ...creepy as Sharron. But in a way, she was pretty cool. She wasn't as ..crazy as Lara, or 'insane' as Lynette.

Raguna had never thought of marrying anyone but Mei, she just called to him! Well, not literally. Because whenever she called to him, it was usually when she either needed something, or when she was irritated. She was a generally 'nice' person, not too harsh, unless it came to being skimpy or stupid.

Raguna felt bubbly around her, different than with Mist or Rossetta.

Mei made him happy and made him want to laugh. Even if she was serious. It was something about her. She was unique, rather than bland or normal.

"Just a few more minutes..." Raguna blubbered as he turned over in bed, curled up as he shook, trying to warm up. Someone had poked him, talking.

"You useless lump! What did you do, stay out for two entire nights?" A furious voice called to him in his sleep, or, through his sleep.

"Mm...Lover Snapper." Was all Raguna had to say in return, sneezing in his sleep.

"Idiot. You're sick now." The voice was not that of Mist's...was it?

"Come on, get up, I have to give you medicine." ...

"Raguna, get your ass up now!" The voice snapped, making Raguna float back to the surface of reality.

"Wh...what..." Raguna opened his eyes, his vision focusing upon Mei's face. For once, her hair was down, hairband around her wrist as she went through some pills. "I had to get a big fire going, it was so cold in here." It was obvious she didn't like the heat, which was why she stayed away from the fire place. But the whole house, remained quite a bit nippy. Probably why her hair was down, to keep her shoulders and ears warm.

"Stop looking like you've seen the Harvest Goddess, and take this pill." Mei said, shoving the pill at the still dazed Raguna. Speaking of the Harvest Goddess... "Wai...wait! I have to get up!" Raguna said, feeling like he could take over the world. Maybe even defeat Terrable again!

...Until he fell out of the bed and onto his face.

"I said you were sick, not invincible." Mei said casually down at him as he peeled his face off the floor. "But, I'm fine..." Raguna tried to convince himself. He needed to start tending to the Lover Snappers! He'd need to shower Mei with them!

"Must..get...to.. fish!" Raguna said, crawling across the floor faster than most could walk. Mei watched him with a raised eyebrow, and mouth open in slight shock. Not many people were that determined to do something. What did he need to do anyway? It couldn't be THAT important, right?

Raguna sat like a child opening Christmas presents, going through his bag, throwing all his tools to the side, before he pathetically, got up, stumbled, and propped himself against a bookcase, standing in front of Mei, who was still shocked. "I got you a bunch of you're FAVORITE THINGS!" Raguna seemed hyper despite his current look of 'about to vomit if I don't sit down'.

He then, as he had only a few nights ago with baked riceballs, threw the lover snappers towards Mei. "Here, here, he-" Mei had put the pills down, and had grabbed Storm's bag, throwing it at the wall. "Stop giving me so much, I don't need all of this!" She said, fuming, as he tried to hand her more, seeming timid. That was before she grabbed his face, giving a very unexpected kiss to him. It was the only way to get her OWN point across to him. That she obviously liked him. Or she would have killed him by now.

"..."

"..."

"You don't have to give me ten of everything to get your point across. I remember when you were just a pathetic fisherman. The look on your face alone when you gave me the most common fish, believing them to be so rare, was enough to tell me how you felt. I don't _want_ all these gifts." Mei said, brushing some of Raguna's sweat-soaked hair out of his face. "If I knew you'd go to this extent, I would have stopped you. I didn't think you'd go and get me a dozen Lover Snappers..." She trailed off, shaking her head.

Raguna said something obviously untranslatable. That was when Mei reached into her bag, and stuffed a baked riceball into his mouth. "Also, I keep all those riceballs you give me. I think the Inn has enough frozen, baked, riceballs, to feed the guests for the next three years or so." She said, making sure Raguna took his medicine.

For the first time in quite a while, Mei smiled, getting Raguna into his bed. "Now, don't ever do that again. You rest now, and I'll bring you medicine when you need it."

"...You know, you're gonna catch my cold now, because you _kissseedd meeee._" It was as if he had actual 'cooties'.

After a pause, she sighed. "I'd catch five colds if it made you stop being an idiot." She said, with a smile. Though she really meant, 'Catch another cold by being an idiot and I'll most likely skin you.'

"Oh, and you'll marry me because I got all those fish, right?" That was the last thing Raguna said, before a fish was thrown at his face, and then another.

Some things...just needed to be learned over time.

Raguna still had to learn that he couldn't buy his way to marriage. Even if she replied with a yes many weeks later.

Mei and Raguna had a real relationship from then on, they went on real dates, and even made a few friends. Everyone was happy to see them together. No one had had a crush on Mei, so none of the males threatened Raguna's life on the day of his marriage. Mist was considerably upset, but she went on to marry Zavier.

It seemed that Raguna would have a peaceful life indeed.

"...We're out of Baked Riceballs and Lover Snappers!"

"Happy anniversary to you too, Honey."

A/N:

So, did anyone like this? No, I'm not thinking of a sequel. MAYBE another chapter about something related to this. This is not how I'd usually end a story for RF, but considering it's based solely on the first game, not Raguna moving, I think it fits.

It's weird how only RF2 seems to gather fics. I'll have to do some RF1 fictions. |D

Anyway. I don't want to be one of those author's who rambles too much.

~Goldy OUT.


End file.
